The present disclosure relates to devices, systems and methods for separating an analyte from a liquid sample. Separation of analytes from liquid samples is an important step in the preparation of samples for subsequent analysis to detect the presence or absence, or to quantitate analytes in liquid or liquified samples. Different systems exist for separating analytes from other components present in liquid samples. One such separation system is based on binding of analytes to magnetic or magnetized particles. The bound analyte can be separated from the liquid non-bound components by applying a magnetic field in a magnetic separation station. For lysis and/or elution of the bound analyte, heating may be further required.
In conventional systems, heating stations and separation stations comprise a receiving part for vessels which contain the liquid sample. Such vessels are commonly provided in single vessels or in integrally formed multiwell plates. The vessels are placed in the receiving part of the station and are removed again after separation and transfer of the separated analyte to a different vessel. After removal from the receiving part of the separation station, the vessels or multiwell plates are discarded. In semi-automated systems, the consumables are commonly loaded and unloaded manually on the separation station. Such manual loading and unloading is cumbersome and prone to user errors. Not all consumables can be surveyed (e.g. by barcode reading) to ensure their presence and proper use.
The present disclosure provides a new concept of assembling different consumables required for separation of an analyte in a magnetic separation station on a re-usable support part which can be reliably loaded and unloaded manually.